


People To Come Back For

by semele



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The grown-ups have been camping with them for a few days now, but Bellamy still is a little bit surprised whenever he bumps into them. Not that they're easy to miss, especially the rich ones – walking around straight and sure, as if the ground belonged to them. They seem to actually think that they're still calling the shots.</p><p>(Set in imaginary season two.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	People To Come Back For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empty_marrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_marrow/gifts).



Every time Bellamy sees Marcus Kane, he isn't sure if his first instinct is to grab a broom or grab a gun, but in the end, he figures, either could be equally effective if you swing it right.

The grown-ups have been camping with them for a few days now, but Bellamy still is a little bit surprised whenever he bumps into them. Not that they're easy to miss, especially the rich ones – walking around straight and sure, as if the ground belonged to them. They seem to actually think that they're still calling the shots.

Bellamy made it his business to know just how many poor people made it out of the Ark, and if Kane thinks he'll ever forget, he'd better think again.

There was a short grace period when Kane's group first found them; a few hours of pure, ecstatic joy at the sight of familiar faces in the midst of this cataclysm. It didn't last long though, not with most of the kids not finding the faces they were looking for, and Abby Griffin screaming for Clarke until her throat was raw. Not quite the happy reuinion they'd all been picturing, and anyway, everything went downhill after that.

There are moments when Bellamy almost forgets that he only started taking care of his people because he wanted to get away with murder.

Kane establishes order the only way he knows: rules and rations and guard duty. Bellamy doesn't take it so well – now that he got used to the predictability of making his own choices, he hates being told what to do. He doesn't like Kane's style, either; constant martial law was somehow easier to bear in the confiness of the Ark, but now that Bellamy has the ground under his feet and fresh air in his lungs, he doesn't feel very obedient. He isn't sure if he's surprised that he's not the only one.

Two days after the reunion, one of Bellamy's boys flat out refuses to stand guard on the “official” schedule, and Kane almost gets him shot on the spot. Bellamy defends him with burning rage, hot and hateful, and tries very hard not to look at Jasper, whose face practically screams _hypocrisy_. 

On the other hand, Tim almost got a bullet in the head, so Bellamy doesn't take the time to stop and think how much his leadership style resembles that of Marcus Kane. He hates the bastard. He has no intention to play nice. End of story.

(He has people to come back for. He doesn't have time to stop and think.)

***

There are fifteen of them left, including Jasper who thinks too much, and Finn who is too frantic to come up with anything useful. As for the others, Bellamy has no clue what happened to them after the dropship fried the Grounders. Some died during their pathetic attempt at final battle, but Jasper swears that before he passed out and fell off the platform, mysterious people in very clean clothes emerged from the forest, and started taking others.

“They must've thought I was dead,” he explains grimly, his fingers fiddling with a feeble seam on the hem of his t-shirt. “They took Clarke for sure. The Grounder Princess was yelling something about a mountain.”

This is less than grasping for straws.

For Bellamy and his people, it's just enough. It's been a week since the battle, and five days since they met refugees from the Ark. It's time to finally make a decision.

There are so few of them it doesn't make sense to keep secrets, so Bellamy started asking them all to put their heads together. Now they're talking around a big campfire, once again swapping stories and comparing notes: mysterious gas released by strangers, and a big pool of Raven's blood left in the dropship. 

“They must've carried her,” speculates Finn as his eyes dart around, looking for anyone who might wish to contradict him. “With a wound like that, she wouldn't be able to crawl anywhere by herself, even if she was in shock. Are you sure she didn't... Are you sure there wasn't a body?”

Bellamy shakes his head.

“You know we would've found her. We buried thirty two people after the battle. We should have forty eight left now.”

This is easy math, and Bellamy knows it'll be stuck in his head for quite a while: fifteen survivors, and thirty two bodies. That very night, they had to dig two graves each, except for Bellamy who dug four, officially because he's quicker at it than most of them, in reality because he deserved it.

Thirty two dead. Fifteen left. Thirty three missing.

Well, thirty two, since Octavia isn't actually _missing_. But that's not the kind of information Bellamy is willing to volunteer within Kane's earshot. Apparently, old habits die hard.

“Could she have meant Mount Weather?” asks Jasper for the eleventh time, in a tone that's starting to sound obsessive. It's Monty he wants, and he can't even be sure that he'll find him wherever he expects to find Clarke and the rest. It's not hard to guess he doesn't have any other leads, so he latches onto this one with blind faith, and Leslie jumps in with what she knows about the old military base that, according to the Ark, was supposed to be abandoned, all its supplies intact.

Of course, according to the Ark the ground in general was supposed to be abandoned, and let's see how well that went.

“Say she did,” says Bellamy loudly enough for his entire group to hear him. “We should check it out. Worst case scenario, we'll find an empty base with a huge stash of food.”

Worst case scenario, they'll run into trained soldiers armed to the teeth with chemical weapons, and attempt to fight them with sticks, but Bellamy thinks it's hardly necessary to state the obvious.

“Last time we went there, Jasper ended up speared,” Finn reminds him.

“By the Grounders,” points out Jasper. “I don't think we need to worry about that right now.”

At least that much is true. For better or worse, the Grounders aren't their problem anymore. Bellamy almost misses them.

What they have is barely a plan, but it's not like there is anything else left for them to do.

***

If Bellamy was completely honest with himself, he'd had to admit that he's kind of hoping Kane will make a scene.

He knows it's childish of him, but he doesn't really care. He expects something dramatic, maybe an epic “Where do you _think_ you're going?” spoken in a perfectly patronizing tone that Bellamy could then mock for days, and hope that his feeble attempts at sarcasm are actually cheering his people up.

For now, they're simply preparing to go through with their plan; sending out scouts and gathering supplies. They haven't told any of the Ark refugees what they're up to, but they aren't exactly hiding their intentions. Kane, thinks Bellamy pettily, can think whatever the hell he wants.

“This is ridiculous,” points out Jasper after a day. “We can't exactly pretend they don't exist.”

“Watch me.”

“What about doctor Griffin?”

This gives Bellamy a bit of a stop, but things are in motion now, and there isn't much he can do to change anything. They're in this alone. If he starts negotiating, they'll never leave.

***

There's only so much you can prepare for a plan that barely exists, so after two days, everything is ready: fifteen bags filled with food and water, and fifteen more or less whole jackets, most of which used to belong to dead people.

They probably shouldn't all be going, but there's no way Bellamy is leaving any of his people behind this time.

Kane doesn't disappoint; he's standing at the gate, very high and mighty, and saying something about risk and idiocy, and possibly a wild goose chase. Bellamy gladly punches him in the face.

He's so pleased with himself it takes him a good few minutes to realize that Abby Griffin and a tall, stern woman who turns out to be Monty's mom are marching hand in hand with Jasper.

(Kane catches up with them at dusk, his face pale and smeared with dirt. He sits by the fire without even acknowledging Bellamy, and doesn't explain even when ten of his Ark people, all former guards, show up right behind him.

Once the sun rises, all twenty six of them head towards Mount Weather.

This doesn't fix things. But it's a start.)


End file.
